Un moment inattendu
by Darknovel666
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amour principalement entre 2 professeur de poudlard vous le saurez plus tard et plusieurs autre idée de couples folles inventés par moi biensûr.Plusieurs péripéties suivront pour éicés le tout.Puisque c'est ma première fic donnez moi


Un moment inattendu

Les pieds enfoncés dans le sable brûlant de la plage, le regard pointé vers l'océan, ses cheveux habituellement gras étaient pourtant d'une netteté frappante aujourd'hui. Les mouettes pouvaient faire tout le tapage qu'elles voulaient même la présence de plusieurs mangemorts ne l'auraient ramener sur terre. Seul un visage hantait son esprit maintenant, pourtant leurs adieux avant les vacances lui firent du mal, passer plusieurs semaines sans cette femme divine était la plus atroce des souffrances pour lui. L'eau lui touchait les pieds en créant de petite vague autour, le sel marin lui amplifiait la tête le tirant de sa rêverie. Le professeur remarquait alors que le soleil allait se coucher, il était temps de partir, il remettait sa cape pour la troisième fois et prit le chemin du retour. Quand il arrivait enfin vers le sentier proche de sa cabane ses pensées revinrent encore vers sa dulcinée, son visage fin l'empêchait d'avancer plus, il s'assit sur une roche pour continuer à rêvasser. Quand les dernières lueurs du soleil s'éteignirent le professeur reprit son chemin vers sa maison de vacances, arrivé il dut replacer les oreillers maintes et maintes fois avant d'être satisfait. Voilà plus de 10 ans qu'il travaillait avec elle et il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Il replacait pour la 5e fois le cadre de sa dulcinée quand un son clair et puissant se mit à résonner à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il se retournait vers la porte et allait l'ouvrir quand il apperçut Hagrid à la porte.Le géant lui continuait le tapage, le professeur n'ayant aucune envie de répondre dut attendre, quand le bois se mit à fissurer sous le choc des mains d'Hagrid, il se résolut à allez répondre.

-Bonjour Hagrid!dit le professeur d'un ton hargneux

-Bonjour professeur, comme je vois vous vous apprêtiez à faire un somme!répond le géant plein d'entrain

-Hum oui on peut dire cela, entrez cher collègue vous n'êtes sûrement pas ici sans raison?demende l'homme tout en haussant ses sourcils

-Je dois vous apportez cette lettre de Dumbledore vous comprennez elle comprends votre demende de décharges de vos fonctions.répond le géant qui essai de garder son sérieux plus d'une minute

-Quoi!Mais je n'ai jamais demender rien de tel, vous ne comprennez pas que c'est un mauvais coup d'un élève!s'indigne le professeur qui ne veut en aucun cas perdre son travail

-Au moins je n'ai pas fait ce trajet pour rien, j'ai cette lettre du professeur Mcgonagall que je devrais vous remêttre depuis le début des vacances.répond Hagrid qui sourit sous le regard du professeur

-Merci bien, maintenant j'aimerais profitez du reste de mes vacances si cela ne vous dérange pas cher Hagrid.jubile le professeur tout en chassant le géant à l'extérieur

Les mains moites et le regard troublé l'homme ouvre la lettre avec délicatesse.Ses yeux parcourent le papier et voici les mots qui défile dans sa tête:

_Bonjour cher collègue,_

_Tant de jours ont passés depuis la fin des classes et je suis toujours à l'école à me demender que faire._

_Je sais que depuis 10 ans vous me regardez d'un oeil différent que mes autre collègues._

_Je tiens à dire que malgré mes recherches je n'ai pas trouvées ce que vous me cachez._

_Si vous avez la descences que je crois j'aimerais vous voir au château dans les plus brefs délais pour régler ceci._

_Même sous ce différent vous me plaisez toujours autant que le premier jour._

_Nous nous reverrons d'ici quelques jours._

_Minerva_

C'est bien ce qu'il aurait voulu lire mais la lettre est comme suis:

_Bonjour,_

_Voilà plus de 1 ans qu'Hagrid travaille avec nous._

_J'ai donc décider que nous pourrions lui préparer une petite fête cet été avant la fin des vacances._

_Vous êtes donc invité puisque que vous êtes un professeur._

_Pour pouvoir entrer vous devrez apporter une recette faîte par vous._

_Interdit d'être prit chez Zonko,Les trois balais ou même à La tête de sanglier._

_Bon été._

_Professeur Mcgonagall_

L'homme fut surpris de la demende d'amener un plat, lui qui ne savait comment s'y prendre pour cuisiner de quoi aurait-il l'air, il prit la décision de faire une recette simple mais délicieuse.Il se tournais vers la bibliothèque pour choisir un livre de cuisine ancien, la poussière s'écroulais laissant entrevoir des pages jaunies par le temps plusieurs patisseries défilaient sur le papier quand il vit celle qu'il voulait faire.Depuis des années il avait vu le professeur Mcgonagall se délectée en dégustant cette patisserie, ce serait donc elle qu'il ferait.Le professeur sortait son chaudron neuf et faisait apparaître les ingrédients pour la recette.Il enchantais alors sa baguette et autre instrument de cuisine pour que tous soit délicieux.Quand les patacitrouilles furent prête, il décidais de préparer aussi des sorbets car il se découvrit une passion pour la cuisine.Pendant que les sorbets refroidissaient, le professeur lui s'affairait à préparer des biscuits au chocolat à substance magique dont tous les professeur raffolaient.Le chaudron à la fin de la soirée était emprint de plein d'odeur nouvelle, jamais il n'avait contribuer à cuisiner, le professeur heureux du résultat allait s'afaisser sur son lit en plume d'hypogriffe.Le sommeil n'étais pas long comme à l'habitude, il fut même rapide et silencieux ce qui laissait une note de calme en lui.Le lendemain matin, le professeur se levait avec peine sous un grincement du lit, il humectait l'air ce qui ne faisait qu'agraver son cas car chaque patisserie lui rappellait le doux visage de Minerva.Quand le soleil se leva ce matin, le pofesseur était déjà près à partir au château de poudlard, valises,plats et cadeaux tous étaient près pour son voyage.Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cabane quand un son lui vient à l'oreille, il se tournait et il apperçevais deux jeunes élèves de poudlard se dirigeant vers sa cabane.Le professeur se retournait sans cesse pour trouver un endroit où se caché car les deux gryffondor s'approchait de plus en plus.Les deux sacripants avaient flairés l'odeur des patisseries à des lieux à la ronde.Le professeur Mcgonagall les avaient chargés de distribué le courrier au professeur, les deux jeunes se doutaient que l'un des enseignants vivaient ici.L'homme se dépêchait de ranger ses choses et d'aller se caché.Quand les jeunes arrivèrent devant la porte, ils cognaient à tout rompre et le bruit du bois s'amplifiaient dans la pièce.Les élèves aperçevaient le professeur mais ne pouvaient entrer sans qu'ils l'eurent ouvrent la porte.


End file.
